Norm (Phineas and Ferb)
Norm is an oversized humanoid robot that serves as the assistant to the evil scientist Heinz Doofenshmirtz. He serves as the secondary antagonist (and sometimes an anti-hero) of the famed Disney Channel animated series, Phineas and Ferb. He is voiced by John Viener. Life Creation and first mission Norm was supposedly created by Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz after realizing that the only way to destroy his lifetime nemesis Perry the Platypus was to find the true enemy of the platypus: not any weapon or ray gun or duplicable stunt seen on television, but man. Norm chased after Perry through Danville, trying to destroy him. During Phineas and Ferb's chariot race, Norm ran into the ox statue outside Paul Bunyan's Pancake Haus, dislodging the ox head and causing it to fall on him. Still wearing the ox head, Norm resumed his pursuit of Perry, and began chasing Phineas and Ferb's chariot after Phineas picked up Perry. Seeing Norm behind them, they think Norm is the Minotaur from Greek mythology. Still chasing after the chariot, Norm enters the National History Museum, and towers over Candace. Believing him to be human, she yells at him, as Perry switches him off. Falling to the ground, Candace believes she has turned him to stone. After everybody leaves, Doofenshmirtz returns to turn Norm on, but not before Perry puts a platypus hat over him. Doofenshmirtz was unable to remove the hat and Norm thinks that he is a platypus and therefore went chasing him. Working with Agent P Later, Perry the Platypus asks Doofenshmirtz to borrow Norm for a mission to destroy a CD containing footage of Perry's exploits. While boarding onto the robot, Perry assures to Doofenshmritz that he won't get one single scratch on Norm. Perry takes Norm and rides in his head, stealing the CD from Candace Flynn's hand at the Flynn-Fletcher house. They run back to return the CD to the Agency HQ, but are pursued by Phineas, Ferb, and Candace. As they are running, Norm informs Perry he is running low on oil. Stopping at an oil-depot, Norm is filled back up with oil, but because the three return to catch them; Agent P does not put the oil cap on. Running away causes Norm to leak profusely. Then, heading to a bridge, Norm is stuck in a predicament as he is hanging by his legs on the split bridge. Falling to the lake, Norm escapes it and becomes part of The Agency even though Monogram thought it was a little weird because he wasn't an animal. Monogram then states "We should fire him." Carl gets his clipboard and responds "I am already on it, Sir" . Norm is then presumably returned back to Doofenshmirtz afterwards. Creating Doofania After being fired from the Agency, Norm returns to the employ of Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and is soon helping the Doctor build an evil country called Doofania. He provides the obligatory "Whatcha doin'?" moment that Isabella normally says, comments on how Heinz is "a little old to be building a fort", drills to help Doof, and is present at the unveiling of the country itself along with Doofenshmirtz's daughter Vanessa (who is attempting to show this to her mother Charlene). Norm also plays the instrumental accompaniment to the national anthem, using his built-in record player. The country soon sinks to the bottom of the bay from Phineas and Ferb's Big idea for Isabella, which has left Vanessa really upset. Declaring the scheme over, Doofenshmirtz suggest to Norm that they play a game of Hide-and-Seek. However, it is soon discovered that Norm doesn't understand hide-and-seek, trying to hide behind poles. After some explaining, he hides well behind boxes, though when Doofenshmirtz says "I wonder where Norm is?" he responds "I'm right here, sir!", much to Doofenshmirtz's embarassment. Other appearances As from onward, Norm continues to assist Doofenshmirtz in his schemes, but somewhat starts to find them to be always failing. Nevetheless, despite the constant failures, Norm seeks to look to Doofenshmirtz as his own father and desires to be acknoledged as his own son, something that has yet to be acknowledged, as Doofenshmirtz doesn't considered taking this in the episode A Real Boy. In the episode Norm Unleashed, while Doofenshmirtz is off for jury duty, Norm comes up with his own plan to take over the Tri-State Area by modifying himself with weapons, though this was foiled by Perry himself. In the episode Love at First Byte, Doofenshmirtz brings Norm over to the local block party to get him a date to cheer him up, and Norm finds one with a female robot Chloe. After following through Doofenshmirtz's advice on how to woo her, Norm manages to win Chloe's heart. However, this is short-lived when Doofenshmirtz finds out that Chloe's master is none other than his rival Aloyse Von Roddenstein, who then tells Chloe to stay away from that 'rusted Romeo'. Despite this, Norm and Chloe maintain their love for each other. Functions *'Super Strength' *'Hyper Transportation Mode' (AKA, Rocket Skates) *'Invulnerability' *'Basic sound system' (internally-stored record player and speakers) *'Extends his arms and legs' *'Can transform into a Pick-up truck' (shape-shifting) *'Independant Power Supply '(Squirrel power since Phineas and Ferb-Busters!) Intelligence Initially, Norm could only speak in stereotypical "American Dream Husband" phrases, though he could also say "The enemy of the platypus is man" and state that he needs to be charged or filled with gas. As time has passed, Norm's artificial intelligence has grown, and he is now able to react to conversations on a more human-like level, albeit by still using stereotypical phrases. Recently, he does not seem to approve Doofenshmirtz so much, pointing out that his schemes always fail, but helps Doofenshmirtz with his scheme anyway. Also, Norm looks up to Doofenshmirtz as a father, and desires to be treated and acknowledged as a son, though he has yet to reach it to Doofenshmirtz's mind. Trivia * Norm is still kept by Heinz Doofenshmirtz in his appartment even though he failed his mission. * Norm's voice actor John Viener is a head writer on Family Guy, where Dan Povenmire worked in directing until 2007. * In Hail Doofania!, Norm's mouth stays frozen, and whenever he talks, a light would flash in his mouth, causing his "teeth" to flash from white to neon green and back again. Oddly, in Traffic Cam Caper, he is able to change facial expression (i.e. at the very end, his mouth forms a straight line after he says "I'm Norm".) * Norm has saved Doofenshmirtz's life from one of his own inators. * Norm has a prototype head that has black hair, a unibrow and very sarcastic (voiced by Joel McHale) * In the beginning, when he talked, his mouth flashed green, but now it flashes white when he talks. Gallery Doof&Norm.jpg|Doofenshmirtz and Norm unleashing their new country Norm's Weaponary.jpg|Norm equipped with weapons 616px-Sarcastic_Norm_head.jpg|Norm prototype head Category:Robots Category:Minion Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Giant Robots Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Evil Creation Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Pawns Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Enforcer Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Gadgeteers Category:Gunmen Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Right-Hand Category:Dimwits Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Revived Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Laser-Users Category:In love villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Outright Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Supervillains Category:Singing Villains Category:Trap Master Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Criminals Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Protective Villains Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Business Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Extremists Category:Pyrotic Villains